A Magic So Strong
by LilPotterfanfic
Summary: Lily Evans and James Potter are starting their first four years at Hogwarts. And all ready, things aren't going so well. She thinks he's annoying, he thinks she's a know-it-all. But underneath it all, could there be a little something more? WARNING: This is rated PG13 because of dirty jokes and curse words. ABANDONED FOR THE REASON THAT IT IS STUPID
1. Is This Seat Taken?

**A Magic So Strong**

**byLilPotterfanfic**

**Summary: **Lily Evans and James Potter are starting their first three years at Hogwarts. And all ready things aren't going so well. She thinks he's annoying, and he thinks she's a know-it-all. But underneath it all, there might be a little something more

**Chapter 1: **Is This Seat Taken?

James Potter was possibly the luckiest first-year alive. He hadn't even taken his seat on the Hogwarts Express; yet allready had three best mates, and knew with certainty wich house he would be placed in. _Gryffindor. _It was only logical. So when he opened the compartment door and saw the pretty redhead, he knew his luck was only beginning.

That is, until he saw the bat-like kid sitting next to her.

"Hullo," he said with a smirk, "These seats taken?"

"No" said the girl, at the exact same time the boy said "Yes."

James smiled and sat his trunk on the over-head rack. "Oy!" He yelled, "Remus, Sirius, Peter, I found us a compartment!"

The girl's eyes got wide and the boy scoweled. James could allready tell, this was going to be fun!

"Good, 'cuz everywhere else is full." Remus Lupin said as he lugged his trunk into the compartment and sat down next to bat-boy.

"Merlin's beard James, took you long enough!" said Sirius Black as he swaggered into the compartment and swung his trunk up with ease. "Scooch over would ya'?" He whined as he squeezed inbetween the red-head and bat-boy.

The third boy entered the room with a timid look, and struggled to lift his trunk onto the shelf. "Thanks James." Peter Petigrew said as he took his seat next to Remus.

James closed the door and squezed in next to Red. "I'm James Potter," he said with a toothy grin, "What's your name?"

She paused for a moment- apparently to asses the situation- and then said, "I'm Lily Evans," she motioned to the angry- looking boy, "And that's Severus Snape."

"Evans and Snivellus," Sirius piped up, "I like it."

Seeing Lily's confused look Remus decided to save her. "Don't take it personally, that's just Sirius being Sirius. I'm Remus Lupin and that's Peter Pettigrew. Is this your first year at Hogwarts to?"

Lily nodded, apparently giving Remus her stamp of approval. "Yes."

"Any idea what house you're going to be in yet?" James asked.

"Neither of my parents were magical," she admitted with a slight blush, "I'm not quite sure I even know what the houses _are_."

"Aaah, a muggle-born." Sirius said with a smirk.

"Well there are four houses." Remus said kindly, choosing to ignore Sirius's comment. "Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Gryffindor."

"How do they determine what house you'll be in?" she said.

James jumped back in here, "Ravenclaw is for the smart loonies, Hufflepuff for the quiet people," he glanced at Peter, "Slytherin for the cunning and ambitious, and Gryffindor for the brave." He smiled triumphantly, "That's where I'll be."

"Why would you want to be in _Gryffindor?_" Snivvelus spoke up. "Who values brawn over brains? You'll want to be in Slytherin Lily."

"SLYTHERIN!" James said in shock, "Didn't your mum ever tell you? You-know-who was in Slytherin!"

Back and forth James and Severus went, with occasional inserts from the others. So, when the train stopped; James and Severus looked murdurous, Remus looked annoyed, Lily looked indignant, and Peter looked scared. Sirius alone had a calm face.

Students exited the train and swarmed the Hogsmeade station like fruit flies. The first years followed Proffessor to the lake; and were suprised to learn they would be boating to the feast.

Severus, James, Lily, and Sirius were ushered into one of the boats together- much to Severus and James' dismay. Severus stonily ignored James and Sirius while Lily answered them with curt one-worded sentences. It seemed they had gotten on her bad-side... Great!

Long story short; Severus made some remark about Gryffindor, James flew at him, and Lily was knocked into the lake. Needless to say, James was having a great first day!

**AN: **I hope you enjoyed it! I know I enjoyed writing it. This will be the first story in the series, I'm not sure how many more there will be, but I'm planning on following them around for their entire 7 years at Hogwarts. It'll be long I know, and yes, I do plan on making it technically accurate. I'm as much of a potter-head as you are! Please review and tell me how I can improve, I might come back and re-do this... The next chapter will most likely come out tomorrow. Shocker, I know other authors who will go un-mentioned *cough cough* take a while to upload and it always really bothers me! Also I'm slightly OCD...


	2. You Can Choose Your Friends

**A/N: **No one deserves any credit but me! I CREATED HOGWARTS! If you believed that... Then there are no words to describe you... J.K. Rowling wrote Harry Potter mates, not me!

**Chapter2: **You Can Choose Your Friends

So far Hogwarts was not all Lily had expected it to be. The Hogwarts Express had been noisy and uncomfortable, and Lily had gotten sopping wet during the boat ride; when James Potter had accidentaly pushed her into the icy cold lake.

So there she was, shivering and simultaneousley dripping all over the front steps of her new school. Needless to say, when the doors opened she was anxiouse to get inside so she could dry off. Just as she was about to step over the threshold a hand shot out and stopped her.

"Mr. Filch has enough to worry about without your wet footprints to clean." said Proffessor McGonagal, "Riverto Driabrus!" she chanted and tapped her wand on Lily's shoulder.

Lily immediatley felt warm and dry. She smiled at the witch and managed to squeek out, "Thank you."

"You're quite welcome, now run-along and go join the others." Proffessor McGonagal said.

Lily scurried over to the group of first years gathered at the huge doors that inevetiably led to the Great Hall. She took a place at the back of the line behind two girls. One with light blonde waves, the other with dark brown ringlets. The blonde turned around and looked at Lily with kind violet eyes.

"Hullo," she said softly, "I'm Cassandra, what's your name?"

"I'm Lily, Lily Evans." Lily said, happy to have found a friendly person.

"Nice to meet you Lilly." Cassandra tapped the other girl on the shoulder. "This is my sister Alice."

Alice turned around and revealed striking blue eyes. "Hi, I'm Alice Bertram." Lily hoped beyond hope that Alice and Cassandra were in the same house as her. At least then she'd know some girls

Before she knew it she and the rest of the first years were ushered into the Great Hall. Lily wasn't quite sure if the ceiling was enchanted, or if there even was one at all. The reason being; when she looked up the only thing she could see was a dark night sky lit up by a multitude of stars.

Older stundents were seated at the four long tables.

To the far left was a group of confident relaxed students. The boys strong with a mischevious glint in their eyes. The girls lithe, lucid, and clever looking. The table cloth was a scarlett satin; interwoven with golden threads. Lily couldn't see any food, only golden plates and goblets. _That must be Gryffindor. _She thought. _Belonging to that house would be allright._

The table next to that was covered in a blindingly-bright, canary yellow, velvet cloth with black trim. The students all looked peacefull and well, average. _Must be Hufflepuff. _She noted, seeing how quiet they were.

To the right of the Hufflepuffs, were a group of intelligent-looking people, with sarcastic expressions and playfull eyes. Their table cloth was a silver and blue, so lucid it almost looked like water. Definitley Ravenclaw. _I would love to be in Ravenclaw, that's me, that's where I belong. _

The final table was on the far right. A dark green table cloth with a black diamond pattern was a sure sign of the Slytherin house. Their students were mean-looking, with malicous eyes. Lily shuttered, definitley not Slytherin.

Proffesor McGonagal came to a raised platform at the front of the hall. She placed a stool down and sat a raggedy looking hat ontop of it.

That was it? Just a hat? That was how they were going to determine what house you were in? Lily was ready to cry when the hat opened its mouth.

"A hundred thousand years ago

Hogwarts was born and began to grow

With the four brightest witches and wizards of the age

They represent the houses still around today

Gryffindor the brave, and chivalrous 'till death

Slytherins want power, 'till then they will not rest

Ravenclaw values cleverness, the stupid they detest

And Hufflepoffs are peacefull, until their dying breath

The four founders decided

A discovery that rang true

To enchant this magic hat

To sort the lot of you

So slip me on my dears

I promise I won't bite

I have no teeth you see

The biggest job of all- sorting!

Is left to little old me!"

The hat finished to thunderous applause and was silent as McGonagal picked it up.

"First years, when I call your name please sit on the stool while the hat sorts you; then you may go sit with your new family." She then began to read off her list of names. "Abbot Percival." A pudgy boy with untidy blonde hair sat nervousley on the stool. The hat considered for a few moments and then cried out "Hufflepuff!" Percival scurried off to his new house-mates. A few names later and it was Alice's turn.

"Gryffindor!" The hat screamed out, wich was met by rambunctious cheering. Cassandra was also a Gryffindor wich was met with the same level of enthusiasm

"Black Sirius!" The boy who had teased her about being muggle-born sat down on the stool.

The hat took a long time to consider before it proclaimed, "Gryffindor!"

Carlton Jeffreys went to Slytherin, and Davies Nathaniel to Ravenclaw. Before Lily new what was happening it was her turn. As the hat slid over her eyes she saw Severus give her a reassuring smile. She couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt; she did want to be in the same house as him, but she really didn't want to be a Slytherin.

_Hmm, _the hat spoke in her mind. _A bit of a temper, not for Hufflepuff. High expectations, but to caring, no not Slytherin either. _Lily gave a sigh of relief here. _Lots of intelligence, she'd be perfect for Ravenclaw- Oh? What's this? Little spit-fire are we? Well then, you'd be best off in- _"GRYFFINDOR!"

Lily slid off the hat and hurried to her new house-mates; avoiding the sad look she knew Severus was shooting her. Scowling at Sirius Black's motion to the empty seat next to him, she sat down in-between Cassandra and Alice, excited as they were to be in the same house. The excitement slowly began to ebb as the ceremony wore on.

The nice boy who had told her about the different houses- Remus she thought- went to Gryffindor, that was all-right. The timid one- Peter- came along with Remus, as did James Potter.

The hat had barely reached his rumpled black hair before screaming, "Gryffindor!" He smiled at Lily as he swaggered to his seat next to Sirius.

Severus went to Slytherin wich was a disappointment for sure, but she wouldn't let it ruin her mood.

Later that night, as she lay in her new bed; she mulled over the day's events and came to a conclusion. The next seven years would be enjoyable, or so she thought. Unfortunatley for Lily Evans, she was sorely mistaken.

**A/N: **I know, I know. I didn't upload when I said I would. But come on! Broadway musical or uploading a chapter, wich would you choose? The next chapter is allready done, I'll probably upload it later tonight. And yes, I know my sorting-hat song was awfull. So anyway- review review review! It's probably going to be dead boring next chapter. As soon as I consult my Quiditch-Through-the-Ages book, I'll have an exciting Quiditch match posted. So now, quick replies:

**sirifoot47542** No, I'm probably not going to make Sirius fall in love with Cassandra or Alice. I want to keep the focus on James and Lily if you don't mind. Also, incase you didn't know Alice eventually becomes Neville Longbottom's mother. And yes, there will be some Death-Eater action in the later stories.

**olivepizza27** Yes, I do live in London, but I'm on holiday in NewYork at present.

**RedbLuewhitEsOck **There'll be some Lily/James action towards the end of the story. There's not going to be alot of it in this one though, it's going to end with their fourth year.

**potterheadscarbrain47** Dear, ofcourse there's going to be cussing later, it;s bloddy Hogwarts! But no, there won't be any sex-scenes. I do have some integrity you know.

Wow this has been a long author's note! I ramble too much. Well, cheerio I geuss!


	3. Hate Has Perfect Vision

**A/N: **I own NOTHING!

**Chapter Three: **Hate Has Perfect Vision

So Lily's first year at Hogwarts hadn't gone perfectly. It wasn't so bad right? I mean, there was only a little drama.

So Lucius Malfoy had stolen her diary and read it to the other Slytherins. That was water under the bridge right? So Severus hadn't done anything to stop him. She would have been intimidated by a second year to though! Who cared if James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus had teased her all year? The didn't mean anything by it! And maybe James Potter had made her puffer-flower blow up in Herbology. The pink fluff fell out of her hair in a few days right? It didn't hurt her feelings when Sirius and James had repeatedly flown in front of her during flying practice. They weren't the reason why she was afraid of heights.

Oh who was she kidding? Her first year at Hogwarts had been awfull! No one cared how smart she was. The only people who had been nice to her were Alice and Cassandra. Severus pretty much ignored her now.

_This year will be different though. _She promised herself as she ate breakfast on the first day of lessons. _I am not going to let them bother me._

She felt someone tugging on her messy pony-tail.

"Morning Evans," said James "Have a good summer?"

Lily was about to answer when a snide voice cut in, "Bugger off James, she's got better things to do than kiss your arse."

"And I suppose that includes kissing your arse, _Snivvellus_." James retorted

Lily was confused. She knew James and Sevreus disliked eacother, but she didn't know they dislike eachother _this_ much.

"At least I don't strut around the school like I'm better than everyone else!"

"Go rant at your imaginary friends over at the Slytherin table!"

Severus stormed off and Lily sat in shock. Completely oblivious James sat down next to her, and proceeded to examine her schedule.

"Still have potions with the Slytherins eh? That stinks, oh look we have History of Magic together! Now I don't have to take my own notes!" This was enough to snap Lily out of her trance.

"You'll do no such thing!" she said indignantly. "If you want notes you'll have to take them yourself! I don't exist soley for the purpose of doing your school work Potter!" she stormed out leaving a stunned James in her wake.

**A/N: **I know I know, it's really short, I should take more pride in my work, blah blah blah. Don't worry, I'll upload the next chapeter tonight to please you people!


	4. Bad Omens

**A/N: **Special thanks to J.K. Rowling for creating the magical world of Harry Potter. Not to mention writing Quiditch Through The Ages, without with I could never have written this chapter.

**Chapter Four: **Bad Omens

"It's raining mate, not a good sign for your first Quiditch Game." Sirius Black declared as he took his seat next to James.

"As if I'm going to let the weather ruin my first match!" James snorted.

The day was dark and humid with rain coming down in torrents. It was early October, and thus the morning of the first Quiditch match that season. This game was especially important for Gryffindor, as it was the first game James Potter would play in as seeker.

James wasn't nervouse. Why should he be? He knew he was going to win. He had practically lived on a broomstick since he was three. He could play any position he pleased. This game was in the bag.

He scarfed down some sausages, waved goodbye to his friends, and started the long walk to the Quiditch field. He slammed into the locker room and proceeded to examine his Nimbus 1500. Not a twig out of place and the mahogany handle gleamed. Perfect!

The captain was the first to arrive. Jake Bell was his name and Quiditch was his game. He was a seventh year with floppy red hair and a bruised body. He was a Keeper and often used his upper torso to block the Quaffle.

The next players to enter were two of the three girls on the team. Kathryn (Kat) Lewis, Jakes girlfriend and the best Chaser the team had seen in years. The second girl was shy little Third Year Rose Thomas. She was small and unassuming, with light brown waves and hazel eyes. She may have been shy on the ground, but in the air she was an amazing Beater, with a hard hit and a petrifying glare.

Arthur Weasley and Robert Jordan came, with Savvanah Prigg dashing in last. Arthur and Savvanah werer Chasers, both with red hair and freckles. Robert was the final Beater, with black hair and brown skin, and a mischevious glint in his eyes. This was the team.

James was patient through the discussion of tactics, and the motivational speech, but once he stepped on the feild all bets were off.

Jake shook hands with the Ravenclaw captain, and James waited tensley for Madame Hooch to blow the whistle. He kicked off from the mushy ground, and rose into the air, every molecule of him tingling.

"And they're off!" said the Sirius, the new announcer. "Arthur Weasley takes the quaffle, passes to Kat Lewis. Amos Diggory intercepts it. Oooooh, nice hit there by Rose Thomas of Gryffindor!Diggory drops the quaffle. Savvanah Prigg catches it. Prigg shoots, point Gryffindor! 10-0 Gryffindor. Ravenclaw in possesion of the quaffle. No sign of the snitch yet. Looks like Potter'll have his work cut out for him today!"

James did indeed have his work cut out for him. His robes were sticky from sweat and rain; and his glasses were so fogged up he could barely see the bright red quaffle.

_The heck with these! _He thought. _I can see alot better without them than with them! _

He pulled his glasses off just in time to see a glint of gold near Amos Diggory's ear.

Unfortunately for James, the Ravenclaw seeker- a fourth year named Vincent Chang- was closer to it. So, James decided to do something to distract him.

"And I do believe Potter's seen the snitch! He flies to Rose Thomas, Chang follows. Wait, what's this? Potter's changed course and is now headed to Diggory. Make up your mind mate! Chang tries to follow, Thomas wisely hits the bludger at him. Smart that girl is, and easy on the eyes to." If James had seen Rose he would have noticed how much she blushed at Sirius's comment. "Back to the game- JAMES POTTER'S CAUGHT THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS 160-0!"

James smiled and tumbled onto the mud, the cold snitch clutched in his hand. Sirius may have been right about the rain, but he was dead wrong about the bad omens. Because what he didn't know; was that wherever James was concerned, the only type of luck was good.

**A/N: **Next chapter will probably be up tomorrow afternoon. 'Night hipster-kitties!


	5. Pointless

**Chapter 5: **Pointless

**A/N: **All credits to J.K. Rowling, blah blah blah.

Lily honestly didn't see what the big deal was. Who in their right mind would willingly sit 50 feet in the air, in freezing cold weather, just to watch people fly around on broomsticks? Certainly not Lily. And no amount of pleading or begging could induce her to.

"Come on Lily!" Cassie pleaded, "It's the last game before the holidays! You have to come!"

"And you've never even seen Quiditch before." Alice pointed out.

"I've been on a broomstick before and that's enough for me!" Lily shuddered remembering her awful experience.

...

_"Up!" she said for the fifth time, "UP!"_

_"Need some help Evans?" asked Sirius Black soaring by on his broomstick._

_"How are you supposed to help me from way up there?"_

_"SMACK" At the word up her broom snapped upwards hitting her in the face._

_"Told you I'd help you." he smirked and flew away._

_"Prat!" she screamed after him._

_Sitting down was her second problem. Everytime she tried to board, the broom slid out from under her. By the time she had gotten on it, everyone else was allready in the air. _

_She gulped as the broom climbed higher and higher. Lily had always been a bit timid of heights. She perferred to keep her feet on the ground._

_Once Lily had gotten as high as she could stand- about 20 feet up- she tried to figure out how to control her broom. She managed to inch forwards slightly, and smiled at her progress. This wasn't so bad._

_At least until James Potter flew right in front of her. The broomstick lurched to a stop, causing Lily's teeth to clang together. She shook her head and directed her broom left, towards Alice and Cassie. Before she knew it Sirius Black was flying right in front of her, and she was spiraling in mid-air to avoid him. She reversed and flew to the small apple orchard. In a flash, James Potter was an inch from the handle of her broom and she was headed straight for the ground. Lily stopped in time, and- suddenly feeling very dizzy- decided to head back to Madame Hooch._

_Lily flew at a snail's pace, only about 10 feet off the ground. _

_This time James was infront of her and Sirius below her. The broom lost control and started rising higher and higher, until finally she was almost level with the roof of the Astronomy Tower. _

_Lily looked down; for some reason she felt as though someone had just taken a rolling pin to her stomach._

_The next thing she knew Madame Hooch was up in the air next to her, guiding her back down to the grass. Then she was falling roughly on her knees, her friends faces swimming somewhere above her. James and Sirius were smirking nearby; and she was suddenly suffocating. She lost control of her stomach, and was soon staring at her newly regurgitated breakfast, wich was splattered all-over Frank Longbottom's shoes._

No, flying was not for Lily. She had James and Sirius to thank for that. So she stayed in the library that December 21st. Calmly working on her Charms essay while James Potter caught the snitch. It was peacefull; but as we all know, peace certaintly doesn't last forever...

**A/N: **Please don't hurt me for taking so long to update... Yes I do know that I'm not the best at writing. (Never once did I say I was good at it, NOT ONCE!) Anyway, review, tip your cab drivers, don't get in cars with strangers, and don't accept wooden knickles! As an apology for taking so long I will try to post all the chapters I currently have written tonight... I hope you can forgive me :.3


	6. The First of Many

**A Magic So Strong Chapter 6**

**A/N: **I own nothing, J.K. Rowling invented Hogwarts, Harry Potter, and all of the characters- except for the character of Cassie, she was my invention!- I am just fuffilling my James and Lily fanfiction fetish through writing this God awfull story, sorry for subjecting you to this...

**Chapter 6: The First of Many**

"I am so bored!" James groaned as he flopped on his bed. It was Boxing Day and all the Christmas excitement had worn off. He and Sirius had gotten back to school a few days early, and had allready run out of things to do.

"I feel you mate," Remus said from his perch on the window-sill, "But what are we supposed to do?"

"Well we can't play Quidditch in this weather." James said scowling at the blizzard.

"We could play wizard- chess." Peter offered.

James shook his head. "We allready played five matches this morning!"

"We could bother Evans, Bertram, and Bertram!" Sirius said excitedly.

"Evans is still home and it's no fun annoying Cassandra and Alice if she's not there!" James whined.

"Don't forget that it's mean." Remus said with a slight smirk.

"So that leaves staring at the wall." James sighed.

"Well I suppose it's not so bad," Sirius said with a intrigued look on his face, "There's nothing really wrong with it. It has pictures of sexy women on it..."

"I suppose..." Peter said in a confused voice.

"And it's a nice strong wall. I bet if it was a girl it could shag reeeeeaaalll goood..."

"Sirius are you feeling all right?"

"I'm feeling just fine Jamsie... You know I bet if that wall was a girl it would want me to shag it..."

"James?"

"Yes Remus?"

"I'm starting to fear for Sirius's sanity..."

"You and I both..."

"Hmmm... The wall looks so rough and sturdy... Lemme just-"

James stood up and shouted: "I just remembered the package of dungbombs my sister gave me for Christmas!"

Sirius snapped out of his reverie, "Dungbombs? Why didn't you just say so?! Come on then! What are we waiting for? Alonsy!"

Sirius sprinted out of the room with Peter, leaving James and Remus with disgusted looks on their faces.

"He's masterbating again isn't he?" Remus asked.

"Apparently so..."

"Didn't you tell me you wanted to save those dungbombs for later?" Remus asked.

James shrugged, "Anything to keep him from humping the wall."

...

The plan was about as simple and juvenile as it could be. But to four 12 year old boys, it was a master-piece.

James, Peter, and Remus waited in eager anticipation for Sirius to return.

"Everything's set!" The aforementioned boy gasped running up the stairs. "The second they sit down it'll go off!"

"Excellent!" James said, givign Sirius a high-five. "Can't believe we didn't think of this earlier!"

"We'd better go," Remus was- of course- horrified by the stupidity in this plan, "Want to get a good seat don't we?"

The four boys filed into the Great Hall and took seats facing the Slytherin table. Let the games begin!

...

**A/N: **Bit of a cliffie there ain't it? Oh fine, just kidding! Don't get your knickers in a twist, I wouldn't do that to you! Okay so maybe I would, but not when the cliff-hanger is this stupid!

...

"Here they come!" Peter whispered excitedly as the Slytherins filed into the Hall.

The Slytherins took their seats and James smiled in anticipation. Then his face fell. The table was filled up; why wasn't their prank working?

James turned to Sirius, who looked as mystified as James felt. Peter was confused to, but then again Peter was always confused. Only Remus remained calm. He sipped his French Onion soup as content as can be.

Crestfallen James shoved some meat-pie in his mouth and chewed. At the end of the meal Remus turned to them and smiled.

"Come on mates, let's go!"

"I just don't know what happened!" James groaned as they trudged through the double doors.

"Oh nothing happened mate," Remus said matter-of-factly. "I just wanted to eat first."

With that remark Remus climbed to the top of the steps in the Entry-way where he would have a good view of the Great Hall, and took out a small remote. He handed it off to James.

"Care to do the honors?"

James shook his head and passed it back, "Pleasure's all yours man."

Remus nodded and turned to the doors.

_**BOOM**_

They laughed as the Slytherins screamed and everyone swarmed the Entry-way. Yes, this was a very good first prank.

**A/N: **I feel as though I got slightly inappropriate with this one =) I don't know I was just typing this up and I decided that Sirius would probably make some perverted comment... Then one thing led to another and, BANG this just splurted out... Anyway, REVIEW OR THE BOOGEY MAN WILL EAT YOU!


	7. Brother Hood

**A Magic So Strong Chapter 7**

**Previousley: **

_**BOOM**_

_They laughed as the Slytherins screamed and everyone swarmed the Entry-way. Yes, this was a very good first prank._

**A/N: **Get ready, 'cuz this chapter is gonna, be boring. It's just gonna be a really short part about how the Marauders were formed. I really wish I could truly give this credit. I'll honestly probably go back and spend hours re-writing this when I have the time.

**Chapter 7: Brother Hood**

After that first prank, James, Remus, Sirius, and Peter were closer than ever before. They finished eachother's sentences, laughed 'till their sides ached, planned prank after prank, and suffered through the punishments together.

When James, had a grueling Quidditch practice, or a particularly hard game, the others were there to plan a prank and cheer him up. When Sirius got in fight they were throwing punches along with him. The few times when Peter was picked on, they stood up for him. And when Remus wanted to study, they endured the library and the beady eyes of Agatha Pinch- who for some reason was allways haunting the library- all for him.

Soon enough, these four became the most popular boys in the Second Year.

Girls would follow them around, First Years would cower in their presence, and boys allways looked to them for approval. The only person who wasn't taken with them, was one Lily Evans.

Lily annoyed all four of them. Peter because she never laughed at his jokes. (They were never really that funny, but everyone else laughed. So she should to!) Remus because she was smarter than him. (How on earth did she manage to be _every single _teacher's favorite, and answer _every single _question correctly? Remus was determined to find out!) Sirius because she never thought their pranks were funny. (Seriousley though, making her hair leak orange goop was bloody _hilarious! _) And James because she didn't totally adore him. (It wasn't so much that she didn't think he was great, it was just that she never tried to impress him.)

...

Lily didn't dislike the boys as much as they disliked her. She tried to mind her own business, but it was so hard when they played pranks on her twice a day!

Peter was only slightly annoying; he was always telling jokes that weren't funny, and then looking at her to see if she was laughing. She rather liked Remus. He was always very polite, although she sensed he thought her a know-it-all. Sirius was a jerk to be sure. He was the pathetic lackey to James, who seemed to really hate her.

Everywhere she turned they were there. Playing a prank on her, teasing her, mimicking her, picking on her friends.

Lily eventually decided that enough was enough! The next time they picked on her, they had better watch their backs.

...

A few days later Lily filed through on her silent promises to herself. They flicked gum in her hair, and all four of them were hit with a full body-bind curse.

After Proffesor McGonagal removed it, they were sent to their dorm.

"Who knew Evans was so good at that?" James groaned, rubbing his sore arms.

"Well she's good at everything else." Remus grumbled, with a hint of jealousey in his voice.

"My God! We're going to have to form a brother-hood just to protect ourselves from her!" Sirius shouted.

Remus, Peter, and James exchanged looks.

"I wasn't seriouse mates!" he smirked, "Oh wait, I am Sirius." He sniggered congratulating himsellf.

"Quit the name jokes..." Remus said. "This is important."

"No it's not, I was _joking. _We're not seriousley going to form a group are we? Only girls do that!" Sirius proclaimed.

"Why can't we? We allready are practically brothers." James pointed out, "All we need is a name!"

"Well someone ought to be writing this down." Remus shuffled around in his desk and pulled out some parchment and a quill.

_Remus Lupin's List of Possible Group Names_

_(With help from Peter Pettigrew, James Potter, and Sirius Black.)_

**Siriusley sexy Black and the Average. **_ *Enough with the name jokes.- _Who you calling average?*

**Sirius and the Blacks ***_**As if Sirius**_*

_**James and the Potters **__*This is just getting ridiculous*_

_Remus and the stupid _*From now on the list will be written by Peter Pettigrew as Remus is currently having James's socks rubbed in his face*

The Gryffindor Four *_**That makes us sound like a boy-band Peter- **_Don't see you coming up with anything better James*

**The Trouble Makers **_*Something more original please Sirius*_

_The Marauders_

"Perfect!" Remus said, "It suits us perfectly!"

"Allright then, the Marauders it is. It doesn't have the same ring to it as Sirius and the Siriusley Sexy Bla-"

"Oh can it Sirius!"

"Please no more name jokes!"

"Can I help it if my name is more attractive than yours?"

"Oh come off it Sirius!"

"See doesn't it just sound so alluring! AAAllllll the girls just _adore _saying my name! Come on say it with me! Sirius! Sirius!"

And so ended their second year at Hogwarts. With the forming of the Marauders, and the horrible name jokes. It was a blissfully innocent moment.

**A/N: **I feel as though these are getting either better or worse... PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME!


	8. Spitfire

**A Magic So Strong Chapter 8**

**A/N: **In this chapter I will finally show you what it looked like when James and Lily would yell at eachother when they were 13 =3 *insert fangirl tears here* This is going to be a short chapter... I'm actually not sure how short... I write pretty big and this chapter takes up two pages. How long is that in Word Pad? Whatever... All credit to Queen J.K. Rowling. Read on fellow Potter-Heads!

**Chapter 8: **Spitfire

The common room was rather welcoming. The first three weeks of school had passed, and autumn sunlight shone through the filmy window panes. A fire crackled cheerily in the hearth, and the assorted armchairs, love seats, ottomans, and poufs, were puffy and tempting.

Strangely enough, none of the variouse ammenaties were being used at the moments. First years could usually be seen playing chess or exploding snap together on the window-seats. Second and Third year girls would flock to the sofas. Cramped together they would gossip and pretend not to notice the adolescent boys trying to peek under their skirts. Fourth years were usually sprawled on the plush carpet infront of the fire-place. Fifth years would be studying in groups everywhere. Sixth years would compare notes from the potion-making area in the corner. Occasional puffs of smoke singing off eyebrows and charring flash-cards. Seventh years would commandeer the armchairs, daring anyone to disrupt the quiet while they studied for N.E.W.T.S.

That particular evening however, all occupants had abandoned their usual activities and swarmed the usually abandoned alcove next to the portrait hole. Instead of being responsible witches and wizards, they opted to observe the blazing row between Lily Evans and James Potter instead.

Remus wasn't quite sure what James had done this time, (something stupid no doubt), but whatever it was it had Lily furious.

The first few days of their third year saw the Marauders pranking Lily endlessly. Three out of the four Marauders soon lost interest however, deciding that annoying her wasn't worth the harsh beatings she doled out afterwards. James alone continued to patronize her.

"Bloody hell Evans!" James screamed, "It was just a joke!"

"I don't give a damn Potter!" Lily's face was redder than her hair, "You had to steal my private property to do it!"

"You need to loosen up woman! All I did was enchant your knickers to-"

"You were floating my bra over the Slytherin table! Do you know how embarassing that is?!"

Remus did indeed know how embarassing that would be for Lily. She was allready made fun of enough for being muggle-born. James really had gone to far this time.

Remus decided to leave before things got physical. Besides, that night was a fullmoon; he needed to go to the hospital wing anyway. He groaned when he thought about the transformation. Nothing was ever easy for him was it?

...

James tuned Lily out and observed Remus leaving the common room. Maybe he had crossed a line this time.

"And further more never touch my knickers again you perverted git!" She kneed him in the groin, grabbed her under-garments, and stormed up to the girl's dormitory.

He turned to Sirius and Peter. "Do you really think I went too far?"

Sirius shook his head, "Mate we _know _you did"

Peter reprimanded him, "James you know how Slytherins are! They're like sharks! They see a bra they attack!"

Sirius snickered, "You mean blood right?"

Peter frowned, "Blood bra same thing!"

"Can we please focus on the problem here?" James yelled.

Sirius and Peter looked at him.

"Where's Remus?" Sirius asked, "He's nice to Lily, he'll know what to do."

"He left," James motioned to the portrait-hole, "Dunno where, but he probably won't be back until tomorrow morning."

Sirius frowned, "Call me paranoid, but I've seen Lupin's mother; and she doesn't look sick to me."

Peter shrugged, "He probably has a good reason for leaving."

"Yeah," James said, "He'll tell us when he's ready."

Sirius shrugged, "I geuss, I still think it's weird though."

...

Lily stormed up the stairs to her dormitory; muttering under her breath about the unsufferable prat. She kicked the door open and stopped past the sleeping area to the living space.

She stormed to her section and roughly yanked open a drawer in her lingerie chest. Changing her mind, she slammed it shut and threw her bra into the fire, replcing the popping silicone cup with James Potter's face.

"Too far," she fumed to Alice and Cassie, "This time he went **TOO FAR**!"

"I completely agree, " said Cassie, looking indignant, "This is completely unacceptable!"

"Cassie's right," Alice nodded, "We need to get back at him for this."

Alice was right, but how?

**A/N: **Hush yourelf child! All the evil plans will be revealed in an anti-climatic way next chapter. *grins evilly* In one hour, the prank shall be revealed! Hint: It involves James, a jock-strap, and the stairs to the Boy's dormitory. Until then, review! I CANNOT STRESS THIS ENOUGH!


	9. Good Morning Hogwarts

**A Magic So Strong Chapter 9**

**A/N: **I OWN NOTHING! NOTHING BUT CASSIE! ALL CREDIT TO J.K. ROWLING.

**Disclaimer: **I have officially rated this story PG13, due to foul language and mature content, reader discretion is advised.

**Chapter 9: **Good Morning Hogwarts

The morning after the ecckhemm... _incident_, Lily woke up feeling quite pleased with herself. Before going to bed, she Alice and Cassie had snuck into the boys dorm to leave a little suprise for James. Lily closed her eyes and smiled, remembering what had happened...

...

It was close to 9pm. Most of the Gryffindors had trickled out of the room, preffering to get to bed early to prevent dark circles (in the girl's cases) and so as to be at breakfast early, (in the boy's cases). Most students cursed the Hogwarts Board for making the first class start at 8, meaning they were required to be at breakfast by 6:30.

As a result only Lily, Cassie, Alice, a rather, shall we say, _exuberant _couple, and a hand-full of studious fifth years remained in the Common Room. The fire was dying down, and the only sounds to be heard were the scratching of quills on parchment, the soft rubbing sound of kissing, and the soft murrmurs of students having last minute chats before bed.

The three girls were huddled together on the leather couch closest to the boy's dorm. In eager anticipation, they awaited some evidence that their prank had worked.

"Oh I can't wait to see his face!" Alice whispered almost peeing herself in excitement.

"I know right! That'll teach him to mess with our Lily!" Cassie nodded defiantley.

"SSssssshhh!" Lily said quickly, "I think I hear something!"

The three girls leaned forward excitedly, ignoring the strange looks the fith years were giving them.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRG GGGGGGGHHHHH" Came a sudden scream from the boy's dorm.

The suprised couple broke apart, with a sound like a plunger being pulled from a toilet. James Potter dashed down the stairs, arms over his head in a protective stance.

The three girls burst out laughing. It seemed their prank had worked.

"GERROOFFFF ME!" James screamed.

This just caused Lily to laugh even more. She never thought she'd see the day, where James Potter was being hit in the head with his own Quidditch jock-strap.

James swatted at the rather stinky article of clothing and ran further down the stairs until- SMACK! He recieved a rather hard blow to the face and tumbled the rest of the way down.

His face got redder and redder, Lily thought she'd die! And just when she thought it couldn't get any more humiliating for him, the velcro from the jockstrap got caught on his pajama bottoms and- RIP. Off they came.

Taking pity on the poorboy they had removed the spell on his jockstrap, but only _after_ they made sure everyone had come down stairs...

...

Lily couldn't help but feel a little guilty. She had never actually retaliated before; always thinking petty jokes, and revenge beneath her. She shool the feeling off. _The prick deserved it. He steals my delicates I steal his. _

Lily pushed back her scarlett and gold swirled comforter, and slid out of her bed. Alice, Cassie, Rose, and Persephone Patil were still asleep. Wich meant first shower for Lily!

Smiling at her luck she slipped on her plush blue robe, and the enchanted bunny slippers Cassie had given her for Christmas. Lily would never actually reveal it to her, but she was rather fond of the slippers. Embarssingly enough Lily actually thought the way they flopped their ears and twitched their whiskers was cute. Lily shuddered, never _ever _could she let Cassie know.

She padded to the bathroom and stepped out of her robe and nightgown. Dropping them in the hamper she scampered across the cold tiles to the warm purple rugs they had invested in last year. She slid open the frosted glass door to the shower she shared with Persephone. Lucky Alice got one all to herself.

Lily washed her auburn waves and decided to use some of Persephone's hair-curling potion. What was the harm? Persephone was always thrusting cosmetics on her anyway. It practically killed Persephone that Lily didn't try to look good. With her gorgeous red hair with its blonde streaks, and those killer eyes, Lily had the potential to be one of the most beautifull girls at Hogwarts.

She decided to humor Persephone, and actually spent a good 30 minutes pampering herself. After drying her newly curled hair, applying mascara, and using some of the whitening toothpaste to brush her teeth, Lily slipped back into her robe. She re-entered the sleeping space, freeing up the bathroom for the other girls.

"Morning Lily." yawned a very sleepy Rose.

"Morning Rose!" Lily smiled back, nearly blinding the petite blonde with her dazzling appearence.

"You seem odly chipper this morning," Persephone noted, "Now do you see what I mean when I say looking good makes you feel good?"

Lily nodded, (even though she had no idea what Persephone was talking about), then said, "I was just thinking about James Potter being slapped in the face with masculine area protection." Cassie and Alice burst out laughing, causing Persephone and Rose to exchange glances.

"That was you three?" Rose asked.

"What can I say?" Lily grinned, "Steal my delicates and I'll steal yours!"

"Just remember Lily," Rose warned, "An eye for an eye leaves the whole world blind."

...

Lily's euphoria still hadn't worn off by the next morning. Rose noticed this when Lily let Persephone perform glamour charms on her.

Rose could use one herself. Quidditch had been rather grueling last night. Carter Spinnett was not the gifted Beater Robert had been, and Rose had been left to protect the team practically on her own.

Of course, James hadn't been very good help either. He had been distracted and reckless, causing Rose to do alot more work in the protection department than she usually did.

She rubbed her bruised arm and winced. Lily didn't seem to realize how guilty James felt about the bra-incident. Rose wanted to tell Lily, but couldn't. The first reason was because Lily was a good friend, and Rose didn't want to upset her. The second reason was because James really had gone too far this time. Feeling guilty for a while wouldn't hurt him. In fact, in might even do him some good.

Rose was always her most perceptive in the morning. Perhaps she should have her own morning talk show...

...

Three mornings after the prank, Lily was starting to come down off her high. She was beginning to realize just how juvenile it was to get back at James in the first place. Revenge was for Kindergardners, not thirteen year olds! She had sunken to his level, and now she was going to have to apologize to the git!

Lily grumbled but decided to do it anyway. She pulled on her uniform, let Persephone play makeover Barbie- doll with her, checked her bag, then headed for the boy's dorm.

"Potter!" she screamed through the door, "I want a word!"

The door opened, but the boy who stepped out was not the one she was yelling for.

"Can we help you Evans?" A bleary-eyed Sirius Black asked.

"Tell Potter to get his arse out here."

"All right then." He ducked back into the room. There were a few loud bangs, some shouts, and then the door opened and James stumbled out.

"Say hi to Blondie for me." Sirius said (**A/N: Sirius is reffering to Rose**) strolling past Lily.

"Is there a reason you're in the boy's dorm at 6:15 in the morning Evans?" James asked in a sleepy voice.

"Just wanted to say sorry." she said quickly, wanting to get it over with.

He stood there, stunned. Until slowly, his frown grew into a smirk.

"If you think I'm buying that load of bull for one minute you're crazy!"

Lily was frustrated, here she was apologizing to him, and all he could do was be mean to her. Couldn't he just be cordial to her for once?

"Why the _hell _do you thinking I'm kidding?" She said, her voice a few octaves higher than usual.

He frowned and then a light-bulb went off. He smiled in a devious way. "The only way I'll accept your apology is if you take off your shirt and-"

"**PERVERT!" **Lily screamed. James received a punch to the jaw, and then she stomped off.

She never should have apologized. A small part of her had hoped he would forgive her. It also hoped that she could be friends with him. Or at the very least make him stop hating her so much. That same part of her had thought that maybe _just maybe_ for once he could change.

But that part of her was wrong.

Because Lily Evans knew from experience, that some people will never change.

**A/N: **Oh my gosh I am so proud of myself for writing this! In my opinion this is probably the best chapter I've written so far. I promise I'll have the next one uploaded in a few days. The next one will be the repercussions of everything from James's point of view. And the Marauders are starting to figure some things out about Remus's monthly illness. And we'll also see the beginnings of James liking Lily. I'm trying to decide wether or not next chapter should be a cliffhanger... Maybe the next one will take longer than I thought it would... Anyway, Review! See you on the web, but not really...


	10. Inklings

**A Magic So Strong Chapter 9**

**A/N: **All credit to J.K. Rowling! Please enjoy!

**Chapter 9: **Inklings

James grabbed his jaw in pain. Merlin's beard did that girl have a strong punch! James wasn't quite sure how. A girl her size couldn't possibly be able to put that much force behind a punch. It was honestley quite admirable.

He looked up again just in time ro see the edge of her skirt whip down the stairs.

James groaned inwardly. Why did he have to be so perverted? Oh yeah, he was 13, he had to be.

Still, he did feel some remorse, as his joke had obviosley upset Evans.

James wondered if this sudden guilty feeling had anything to do with Evans looking so, well, pretty. James hadn't realized it before but with effort Lily could be drop-dead gorgeous!

James shook his head and chuckled. Evans, gorgeous? That was a new one.

James firmly resolved to forget anything that had happened, and get some breakfast. He had better hurry, knowing Sirius there might not be any left.

...

One month later found the Marauders two days before the full moon. All was quite normal, to an outsider maybe.

Remus was looking even more sickly than usual; Peter kept shooting him worried glances. Remus never ignored his chocolate eclairs at dinner. But that night, his golden plate had remained empty through the main course, and now through dessert. Oh well, more for Peter!

James was stabbing his treacle tart as though he wanted to kill it. He kept shooting Lily Evans glares and then muttering darkly into his tart. James had been like this for a month. Ever since Lily had tried to apologize to him now that Sirius thought about it.

Sirius would normally be concerned by James's behavior, but at the moment he had his own problems to worry about.

The biggest problem of all was Rose Thomas.

Sirius had no idea why on earth he was so intrigued by the girl. He could list 10 reasons why he didn't like her, if he wanted to. At the moment however he was perfectly content to stare at, and eat the same thing as her.

...

"Is he still looking?" Rose whispered to Frank Longbottom.

"Yes" he replied after shooting a not so stealthy glance down the table.

Pretending to lean over and talk to Lily Rose chanced a quick peek at Sirius.

Yep, he was still staring.

Deciding to test her theory once more Rose reached for the peaches and cream. She sighed, thank God he didn't get any.

Wait, where was he anyway?

"Hey Blondie." whispered a voice in her ear. She almost jumped out of her skin before she realized who the voice belonged to.

"Oh, h-hi Siri-Sirius.."

Sirius gave her a curious glance and squeezed in-between her and Cassie.

"Can we help you Black?" Lily asked in a fore-boding voice.

"Yes you can actually." Rose tensed expecting the worst. "Can I have the peaches and cream Blondie?"

Rose was stunned, she had been expecting a perverted joke. Not a polite request like this...

Nodding Rose handed him the turreen. He smiled. "Thanks Blondie."

It was only after he had left that Rose realized she hadn't even gotten any of her favorite dessert for herself.

...

It was close to midnight, and James was almost certain Remus was asleep.

"Come on mates," he whispered, climbing out of bed, "Let's go talk in the Common Room."

Peter and Sirius both nodded; and they both padded out the door and down the spiral-staircase after James.

James flopped onto the nearest armchair. "Great, now we can talk about Remus."

...

Remus kept his eyes closed until he heard the footsteps die away. They were going down to the Common Room to talk. They must be hiding something from him. He sighed, Remus was kidding himself. He knew what they were talking about, _him. _Remus knew there was no avoiding this conversation. It had to come eventually. His friends were smart, they wouldn't buy the "elusive Hogwarts jaguar" story forever.

Sighing, Remus pulled on his slippers and followed his friends down-stairs.

...

"Merlin knows we've needed to talk about this for a while now!" Sirius proclaimed, stretching himself out on one of the couches.

"It is really weird isn't it?" Peter said.

"Weird doesn't begin to cover it."

...

Remus stopped when he reached the bottom of the staircase. It was probably best to asses the situation before he revealed his secret. Maybe he would get lucky and be granted a few more days of peace.

...

James threw up his hands in exasperation. "Gone all night once a month, hates silver, and then avoids every question we ask him! It's almost like he's a-"

...

Remus felt his heart break. No, there was no more avoiding, the time had come to see how strong the Marauder's ties of friendship were.

...

All three of the boys stopped.

"You don't think he could be a..." Sirius raised his eyebrows, for the first time in his life he was at loss for words.

"It would explain alot." James said slowly.

Peter piped up, "Yeah, like how he always gets so sick around the full moon. And the bloody deer carcasses. Not to mention how he gets to blow off Astronomy!"

James, "Let's not jump to conclusions, I mean, how on earth can we be sure?"

...

Remus decided to take the leap of faith. It was time to finally step out of the shadows he had lived in all of his life, and step into the moonlight he loathed.

...

"Why don't you ask him?" a familiar voice asked. They turned around and saw-

Remus.

**A/N: **Okay, yes I'm shipping Sirius with someone. I know I said I wouldn't, but I couldn't Resist! In a sense I'm living my fantasies through Rose and Lily. :) This chapter is a just a little bit shorter than the last few I've written. I do have an excuse though, my Biology teacher seems to be in a bad mood, so I've been swamped with homework lately. Some of you seem to be a little Confused about the characters, and who they actually are. So, I'm including a cast of characters to this author's note. Here it is!

**A Magic So Strong Cast of Characters: **

**James Potter: **Harry Potter's dad, created by J.K. Rowling, killed by Lord Voldemort, leader of the Marauders, also known as Prongs (but not right now) Pureblood

**Lily Evans: **Harry Potter's Mom, Severus Snape's secret object of affection, created by J.K. Rowling, killed by Lord Voldemort, also known as Evans and Red, Muggle-born, Petunia Dudley's younger sister

**Sirius Black: **Harry's godfather, James's best friend, Second-in-command of the Marauders, Accused of betraying the Potters, created by J.K. Rowling, killed by Bellatrix Lestrange, Also known as Padfoot (but not right now) Pureblood

**Rose Thomas: **Lily's understanding friend, Beater on the Gryffindor Quiditch team, created by me, most likely going to be killed off, unknown-object-of Sirius's affections (yes he likes her he just can't tell yet), Also known as Blondie, (Sirius calls her this as a joke, because she doesn't have blonde hair, she has brown hair) Pure Blood

**Remus Lupin: **Future defense against the dark arts teacher, Harry's mentor figure, the brains of the Marauders, werewolf, created by J.K. Rowling, killed in the battle of Hogwarts, father to Teddy Lupin, also known as Moony (not right now) HalfBlood

**Cassie Bertram: **Sister to Alice Longbottom, future Aunt of Neville Longbottom, created by me, most likely not going to be killed off, some people call her Cassandra (proffesors and people who don't know her) Pureblood

**Alice Bertram: **Future Mother of Neville Longbottom, one of Lily Evan's best friends, future Auror, future wife of Frank Longbottom, created by J.K. Rowling, driven insane by Bellatrix Lestrange and Barty Crouch Junior, Frank calls her Ally (not right now) Pureblood

**Peter Pettigrew: **Future Death-Eater, betrays the Potters to Voldemort, created by J.K. Rowling, killed by himself, also known as Scabbers and Wormtail (not right now) Halfblood

**Persephone Patil: **Future aunt to Padma and Parvati Patil, created by me, not going to be killed off, Halfblood

**Severus Snape: **Secret crush on Lily Evans, killed by Nagini the Snake, created by J.K. Rowling, double agent, also known as the Half Blood Prince and Sivellus (not rigth now and currently right now) Halfblood

**Frank Longbottom: **Future father of Neville Longbottom, Future husband of Alice Bertram, Future brother in law of Cassie Bertram, created by J.K. Rowling, driven insane by Bellatrix Lestrange and Barty Crouch Junior, Pureblood

So that's it, that's pretty much all the currently important characters, until next time! Review!


	11. Red-Handed

**A Magic So Strong Chapter 10**

**A/N: **Unfortunately I donnot own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling forgot to give him to me :(

**Chapter 10: **Red-Handed

Remus stepped out of the shadows and stood infront of his friends. "I said why don't you ask him?"

Remus expected the worste now that they knew his secret. Shouts, curses, anger, fear _anything_ but what actually happened.

Because what actually happened, was James standing up, crossing the room, and hugging Remus.

"What, aren't you-you-err, scared?" Remus spluttered.

James stepped back, "Course not mate, can't believe we didn't figure it out earlier!"

Sirius jumped up and hugged Remus to, "Bloody hell Remus! Having a were-wolf for a bestfriend is bloody-awesome!"

Yes, Remus was a were-wolf. He remembered the night it had happened vividly.

...

_"Mommy, I'm scared." a five year old Remus Lupin whimpered._

_His mother clutched him closer to her. "So am I honey", she whispered, "So am I."_

_Remus didn't understand who these strange people were. He didn't understand alot of things back then. Of course he didn't. How could a boy of just five years understand? _

_He didn't understand when the Death Eaters attacked his home. He didn't understand when his parents refused to join them. He didn't understand when a Death Eater with hairyclaws dragged him away from his screaming mother. And he certainly didn't understand when those awfull fangs clamped down on his neck... Turning him into the monster he was today. _

_..._

But now, Remus understood. He knew why he had never been allowed to have play-dates as a child, why his father had cried on his eleventh birthday. He understood now, that he would never be accepted, never.

So Remus's entire world was turned upside down by James's hug. Because that hug meant that his friends accepted him. He, **REMUS LUPIN, **a werewolf, was finally accepted.

It meant the world to Remus. So, he shed some tears, allowed himself to feel a bit of self pity. He tried to hide it ofcourse. But James and Sirius both saw those tears. They both saw that small moment of weakness.

From that moment on the two boys who saw those tears made a promise to themselves. They would find a way to make their friend happy.

...

**A/N: **Short chapter I know, but there's not really any where else to go from here... During the next chapter it'll be Christmas time! But don't worry, the chapter after that will be nothing but James and Lily, I promise! Please review everyone!


	12. What Memories are Made of

**A Magic So Strong Chapter 11**

**A/N: **This chapter will be freakishly long, you can scroll to the end if you want, nothing to interesting happens until then. Please enjoy!

**Chapter 11: **What Memories are Made of

Lily felt as though she were in a gingerbread house. The Great Hall just looked so, _different. _Lily wasn't quite sure she liked it.

Lily mentioned this to Alice, who said, "I'm pretty sure the teachers meant for it to look this way. Proffesor McGonagal wouldn't have transfigured all the walls and roof to gingerbread otherwise."

"Yeah," Cassie added in defense of her beloved art project, "Not to mention it was really fun to do, and we got to miss a day of class!" Cassie's chest puffed up in pride. "The gingerbread part was my idea."

"Your obsession with sweets is frightening." Lily said, reffering to Cassie's love for all things candy-related.

Cassie pouted, she had thought her idea was well, _sweet. _

Sweet was a good word to describe Cassie. From the inside and out she was every dentists' worst nightmare. Of course, every dentist was _her_ worste nightmare as well.

Cassie bertram had always looked like she belonged in a candy store, wrapped in cellophane and tied with a big pink bow.

Her hair was such a blindingly bright blonde that on sunny days you had to look away. However it was nothing compared to the smile she had that could light up a dark room. These features were in deep contrast with Cassie's dark wiolet eyes.

Combined with her compassionate nature, big heart, optism to the point of stupidity, and love for anything and everything- eith the exception of Divination and Butter-beer- Cassie made most people's teeth hurt.

Much to Cassie's pleasure, Lily decided to humor her. Lily smiled at the decorations that Cassie had laboured over for hours. It was the least she could do for the girl.

...

James's reaction was much the same as Lily's. Of course, he didn't mind it as much that night, when he and the Marauder's came downstairs for a midnight snack.

Remus was the only one who refrained from attacking the peppermint studded walls. He thought it was "disrespectfull" to "violate" Cassie's hard work.

The other Marauder's didn't share these feelings. They wanted candy, and there was candy on the walls. What was the harm?

They soon figured out that Cassie had a bitter side.

**CRUNCH **"OW!" Sirius screamed, leaping back from the gum drop he had just tried to eat.

"What is it?" James asked running over with his wand out. Honestley though, what did he expect? A gummy bear army?

"Damned thing is rock solid!" Sirius spat, rubbing his jaw.

But Sirius Black was not one to be detterred so easily. He yanked the large gumdrop off the wall and pointed his wand at it.

"Soft" he muttered. The gumdrop emmitted a weak pink glow and Sirius bit down.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGGGG! WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE SO HARD?! WHAT THE HELLFUCK KINDA GUMDROPS DID CASSIE GET FOR THIS DAMNED ART PROJECT?!"

"The kind that are only edible on Christmas day." said an amused voice. The gumdrop bounced to the floor as their smiling headmaster appeared out of thin air.

"Pro-proffessor Dumbledore!" Peter squeeked.

"Hello Mr. Pettigrew." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Aren't you wondering why these are so hard?"

James jumped up to talk to his longtime family friend. "As a matter of fact sir, yes we actually were."

Dumbledore seated himseld ontop of the Hufflepoff table. "Then allow me to enlighten you. Apparently Ms. Cassandra Bertram doesn't trust certain students not to eat this candy before Christmas day. You four aren't the first to come here tonight. Ms. Cassandra asked Proffesor McGonagal to aid her in transfiguring the candy to plastic until tomorrow afternoon. So I suggest the four of you turn in, it's going to be an exciting day tomorrow!"

Proffessor Dumblefore watched the four disappointed teenagers walk away with a twinkle in his eye. Yes, tomorrow would be an exciting day indeed!

...

Lily woke up to the screeches of Persephone Patil. The confused red head sprung out of her bed wand held at the ready. Prepared to curse anything in sight ala Mad Eye Moody the famous arour.

Her wand went unused however; as the scene that met her was not one that needed magical assistance.

Persephone was dancing around in their small living area, hugging what looked like a lavender curtain.

Suprisingly, this was not enough to hold her attention away from her dorm room. Wich seemed to have been transformed over night.

The floor in the middle of their sleeping area was taken up by a miniature Christmas village. But not just any Chritmas village. No, this one was a scale replica of Hogsmeade. Complete with real snow, and moving people.

The five four poster beds were wrapped with silvery tinsel, wich sprayed paper snowflakes all over the comforters. Speaking of wich, their usual blood-red comforters seemed to be missing. Replaced instead with quilts printed with frost-tipped pine trees.

A wreath hung on the bathroom door. Lily was too scared to look inside, afraid that the bathroom was decorated to.

Lily venture past their study-alcove. The desks were now covered in twinkle lights and sleigh bells. She would have to find a way to take off the bells. She wasn't quite sure she could handle them jingling every time she tried to take down a book.

These sights however were nothing compared to the living-area.

The first thing Lily saw when she walked in was the huge fire place on the far wall. This wasn't new, every Gryffindor had one in his or her room. A huge fire blazed, glowing red and gree, and giving off the smell of cinnamon. Whoever did this had somehow caused the hearth to almost double in size, and transfigured the wooden mantle piece to marble.

The mantle itself was laden with pictures of the five friends, and dripping in holly berries.

Surrounding the fire were their 5 ratty armchairs. The armchairs had been covered in red blankets and Christmas pillows, wich gave them a holiday-vibe.

The left wall had allready been decorated by the girls. Red poinsettas invaded the usually book strewn window seat. Alice had transfigured a handfull of dust bunnies into nutcrackers, wich observed them from above.

Rose had covered some pinecones with peanut butter and bird seed, and left them dangling outside for the owls.

Cassie had used her artistic ability, and cut out dozens of paper snowflakes. Persephone brewed a glitter potion, and she and Cassie dipped the snowflakes in it. The two girls had pasted the snowflakes to the frosty glass. It was a wonder the paper hadn't gotten damp yet.

The final touch was Lily's. Not wanting to leave the wall of photos out, she had charmed each and every picture.

The right of the room was taken up by a huge Christmas tree. After much pleading, Alice had transfigured Persephone's pine-scented perfume into a large spruce. The girls had had quite a bit of fun decorating it.

Cassie had bedecked the branches with candy canes, and glowing yellow orbs shaped like suns.

Alice added hundreds of flying porcelain faries, and an angel ontop that suspiciousley resembled James Potter.

Lily sprouted golden bubbles and little red roses on the tree's branches, then frosted the tips of the pine needles.

Rose used the Quidditch ornaments she had brought from home, and bewitched them to fly around the tree.

Lastly, Persephone had errupted pink streamers all around, and ornaments that looked like lipsticks.

Underneath their "electic" tree was a multitude of presents, all shapes and sizes. Persephone, (who was still dancing around the room screaming), had obviousley gotten up early to get a head start on opening presents.

The other three girls- who by this time had gotten up to see what all the squeling was about- were trudging into the thouroughly decorated room. One look told Lily exactly who had decorated their dorm.

Alice and Cassie looked pleased by the suprise decorations, and excited at the prospect of opening presents. Rose looked pleased with herself, but rather tired. Kind of like someone who had spent all night decorating.

Assuming the reason Rose had done this in the dead of night was because she didn't want to be recognized, Lily decided to talk to her about it in private.

After calming down Persephone, they were finally able to ask her why the crap she was screaming.

"Look," Persephone said happily handing them a letter, "They're getting married!"

Lily looked down at the letter in her hands.

_Dear Persephone,_

_Happy Christmas little sister! I have some really great news for you. Selene and I are getting married! We want you to be the maid of honor. Oh, I almost forgot, here's your Christmas present! We're hoping you'll wear this at the wedding. Selene picked it out, I hope you like it! We miss you, and wish you were here. _

_Lots of Love, Paul Patil_

Lily smiled. She had met Paul and his fiance Selene when she had spent Easter with Persephone. Paul was the perfect older brother, and Selene was extremely nice. It was obviouse they loved eachother.

"LOOK AT MY DRESS!" Persephone screamed, holding it out so they could see it.

Lily smiled politely at the pretty lavender ballgown. It was more Persephone's style than Lily's.

After enduring several more minutes of shrieking, the group's attention shifted to the remaining presents under the tree. Thankfully, there were letters attatched to most of them, so the sorting into piles didn't take _too_ long. Now came a harder task, deciding who went first.

Lily stood up and the rest did to.

"Rock paper scissors on three! One," she stuck out her hand, "Two, three!"

They all screamed, "Rock paper scissors shoot!"

...

"No fair Sirius!" James whined, "That's against the rules!"

Sirius smirked, "Then you should have said I couldn't use a hand gun."

...

"Rose, I didn't think I needed to!" Lily grumbled.

"Well you did." The small girl grinned, "Now move over, my presents are awaiting."

...

"Git." Remus growled as Sirius walked past.

"Why thank you Remus."

...

"Why thank you Lily." Rose rubbed her hands together, "Now let's get to unwrapping!"

Rose opened her first present, (a new beater's club wich Alice forbade her to use in the dorm). Then Alcie opened hers, (a designer Madame Malkin apron). Then went Persephone, (Ms. Sleakeazie's make your own hair potion kit). Then Cassie, (a new art easel), and finally Lily.

Cautiousley, Lily unwraped the large green package Rose thrust at her. She opened the lid and...

"A scratching post?" she spluttered out, "I don't even have a cat."

For some reason this caused the other girls to burst into giggles. _What the hell? _

They went around the circle again. Rose got _the Monster Book of Monsters. _Alice recieved a cupcake-yellow mixer. Persephone got her present from Lily- a large ornamental butterfly hairclip, wich was cause for much ado. Cassie got a large bag of sweets, (wich wouldn't last her a week), and then it was Lily's turn.

Taking the heavy box wrapped in blue paper, Lily checked the note to see that it was from her uncle Gerald. Lily opened it to find- two cat bowls?

Again and again, every present she opened was cat related. Her friends got boots, sketch pads, cupcake mix, gloves, makeup, a new broom! But for Lily it was everything she'd ever need for a cat. Lily looked at the list she was making for Thankyou notes later.

_Christmas_

_Cassie- a scratching post_

_Uncle Gerald- a water + food bowl_

_Grandma Evans- 15 cat toys_

_Alice- um... Is this catnip?_

_Agie Pince- Book: 100 cat breeds and how to care for them_

_Petunia- Awfull brown sweater that I will never inflict upon another being_

_Rose- Cat bed_

_Cousin Jennifer- Picture frame shaped like a cat_

_Persephone- About 50 different cat sweaters_

Realizing who was missing from her list Lily cast a glance around the wrecked room. Paper and ribbon littered the floor. Lily groaned at the thought of cleaning it up. The task wouldn't be easy.

Lily's roving eyes stopped on the fireplace. Enthralled in their presents the girls had forgottent to taken a look in their stockings.

...

"Oi Remus!" James yelled, tearing his eyes away from his new broom, "We forgot our stockings."

Remus looked up from the large book he had recieved from Frank Longbottom. He and James had a silent fight. Finally succumbing to James's puppy dog pout, Remus sighed and reluctantly put his book down.

"I'll get him." Remus grumbled.

"Sirius!" Remus called to the hyperactive boy running around the room. "Sirius!" he shouted, as Sirius had taken no heed to his calls.

"Looks like we're going to have to do things the hard way." Remus said grimly.

Hauling James along with him, Remus marched through the Common Room, up the stairs, and to the door of the girl's room. Number 314.

Shoving a cowarding James behind him, Remus knocked on the door, and stepped in.

"What the-" James said in shock at the sight before them.

Persephone Patil was rolling around on her bed, surrounded by makeup and clothes with a giddy expression on her face. Alice Bertram was wearing a sideways Santa hat on her dark brown locks, standing on her tiptoes, trying to place a yellow mixer on a high shelf. Red was curled up on an armchair holding- was that a cat?- in her arms, _cooing?!_ Cassie Betram was smearing red paint on a canvas twice her size, green splattered all over her blue nightshirt. And Rose Thomas was flying around on a Silver Arrow, (the same broom James had just gotten), in a very skimpy night dress, snapping pictures with some sort of muggle contraption.

Stunned, James and Remus stood there for a minute, until Alice finally noticed them.

"What on earth are you doing here?!" she screamed, pulling a robe over her lingere-ish night clothes.

"Potter?" Red screeched, causing the small white kitten in her hands to stir. "It's allright Pinecone, he won't hurt you."

James shook his head in disbelief, "Where in the world did you get that thing?"

Lily leaped out of her seat, "His name is Pinecone! And he was in my stocking as a gift from my parents."

Persephone stalked over to stand next to Lily. "I think the better question is; what are you doing here? The next time I see Proffesor McGonagal I'm asking her to put an anti-boy spell on the girl's dorm!"

Remus stepped in before James angered the girls further. "We just need to borrow Rose for a minute." Rose landed on her broom and hopped off.

"What do you need me to do?"

'Care to try out that new Beater's bat?" Remus said, nodding to the shiny oak club in the corner.

"Naturaully," Rose smirked picking it up, "I'll be back in a few minutes!" she yelled over her shoulder.

...

"Bloody hell Blondie!" Sirius groaned, clutching ice to his throbbing abdomen, "How in Merlin's pants do you hit that hard?"

Rose frowned pausing at the door, "One, I don't even have blonde hair so why do you call me that? Two, lots of practice. Three, stop staring at my arse. And four, merry christmas!"

She slid out the door with a hurt look on her face. Sirius winced. _Dammit! What is with that girl?_

...

Taking no heed to his friend's pain, James threw everyone their stockings, stepping over a pair of underwear to get to his friends.

"All right mates," James said reaching into the stocking, "On three, three!"

The four boys all dumped the contents on the floor, proceeding sift through and find the good stuff.

James however stood there stunned, staring at the silvery cloak in his hands.

James was pretty sure he knew what it was. His family had all heard the stories. The legends that claimed _the_ invisibility cloak belonged to them. The cloak that the third brother had gotten from Death. _The_ cloak! It belonged to him! Him!

The Marauder's didn't need to know where the cloak was from though. They'd never believe him. James could only imagine what Remus would say.

Finally Peter noticed, "James?" the timid boy asked, "Is that an invisibility cloak?"

Remus and Sirius looked up from their candy.

"Let's find out then," James said, throwing the cloak over his shoulders. The boys gasped as their friend disappeared.

James smirked, this would be a very good Christmas indeed.

...

"Are you sure we're allowed to take him with us?" Lily said nervousley, straightening Pinecone's christmas sweater.

The five girls were on their way down stairs to Christmas lunch. As promised, the teachers were going to let the students eat the decorations. They were eager to get into the Great Hall before their classmates ate all the candy.

Persephone rolled her eyes, "Of course it will be okay Lily! If they don't have a problem with owls at breakfast, why dhoulf they have a problem with cats at lunch?"

"Besides," Alice said, "It's not like we can just leave him in the dorm room, it's Christmas!"

"Oh really? I hadn't noticed."

...

At precisely 11:39 pm, the Marauders slipped into the library under the cover of the invisibility cloak. James whisked it off and balled it up under his sweat shirt. They didn't need it, even Agatha Pince wouldn't be there this late.

Sirius rubbed his hands together and whispered, "There it is mates, the Restricted Section!"

The four boys gazed in awe and wonder at the velvet rope that seperated them from the most protected sector of the library.

After much confusion the four boys had finally settled on a way to test James's Christmas present. They would use the Invisibility Cloak to read as many Restricted books as they wanted.

James stepped carefully over the velvet rope onto the dusty carpet, then held the rope down for the rest of his group. He could see Remus positively salivating. This was any book-loving wizard's dream.

The four boys split up to pursue their various interests. Sirius ventured into a particualarly gruesome looking aisle, and thumbed along the blood-stained curse books. Peter traipsed into the potions aisle, and Remus delved into the 3 shelves concerning magical creatures. James was left alone, staring at the signs printed in Lithuanian.

Not sure where to go, he chose an aisle at random; Kristaus atsimaynius. He picked a book from the shelf, and was pleased to discover it was on his favorite subject, Transfiguration.

He replaced that particular book, as he was not looking for a third eye, and pawed through the rest. He stopped on a rather dusty volume, and hefted it into his arms.

"Whatcha got mate?" Someone whispered from behind him. James spun around, smacking a shocked Sirius in the side of the face.

"Ow," Sirius groaned from the floor, "That's the second time I've been hit today!"

"Sorry!" James said hastily, reaching down to help his friend up, "But look what I found!" He whispered, handing Sirius the heavy book.

"Everything You Need to Know About Becoming an Animagi... James, you're brilliant!"

...

**A/N: **My hand hurts... This was an extrememly long chapter to come up with. I sincerely hope you enjoyed it. Please review!


End file.
